


Knit and Pray

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki), originally reads (originally)



Category: De vilde Svaner | The Wild Swans - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Gen, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 4, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa knit; her fingers flew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit and Pray

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BWild%20Swans%5D%20Knit%20and%20Pray.mp3)| Duration: 00:02:12

  
  


Elisa knit as fast she could,  
her magic prying yarn from nettle;  
even as they stacked the wood  
to burn her, she must prove her mettle,  
or else her sister, brothers would  
wild swans forever be.

Elisa knit; her fingers flew;  
four shirts were done, one more to go.  
Somehow her swan siblings knew  
to find her; she stayed silent; though  
she longed to speak, she must eschew  
even a final plea.

Elisa knit the final sleeve,  
as the swans chased townsfolk away.  
No time to do aught but believe  
and knit and hope and knit and pray.  
Her siblings for Elisa'd grieve  
once they at last were free.

Matías, Marcos, Lucas, Juan,  
flew to Elisa, their shirts done,  
and one by one she threw them on.  
Four strong young men let not a one  
come near their sisters, one a swan,  
their tears salt as the sea.

Elisa knit, with no more spell  
to ret and scutch, to hackle, card,  
and spin to free Ana as well.  
She'd no more nettle, no more yarn,  
and the last sleeve, they all could tell,  
unfinished it would be.

The brothers stood against the lit  
wood torches would Elisa burn.  
The yarn ran out, the last row knit,  
and Ana got her shirt in turn.  
They prayed the magic would permit  
their sister to be free.

Elisa burst out noisy tears  
when Ana stood, one wing, one arm.  
As Marcos thanked God, Lucas cheered.  
Juan said, "Well, it's got its charm."  
Matías hit him. Ana feared  
how much she'd miss the sea.


End file.
